warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar
Crookedstar is a huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes and a twisted jaw. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Crookedstar first appears as a young apprentice at a Gathering. He starts to talk with the ThunderClan apprentice, Bluepaw and tells her that he started his apprenticeship late because he had been a sickly kit. He jokes with her how is his warrior name will be Crookedjaw, because of his unusual jaw, unless something were to happen to his tail. After being told by others to be quiet one time after another, Crookedpaw points out his brother, Oakheart, to Bluepaw when the RiverClan leader, Hailstar, announces him as a new warrior. Crookedpaw goes on to say that when his brother becomes leader, Oakheart will make him deputy. :A few days later, when RiverClan is trying to take over Sunningrocks, Crookedpaw and Bluepaw meet in battle. He doesn't hesitate one moment before attacking her, even if they were friends at the Gathering. He is close to beating her, when Snowpaw, Bluepaw's sister, comes over to help her. Together they fight off Crookedpaw until he is forced to retreat. :At the next Gathering, Crookedpaw is back to being friendly towards Bluepaw, acting like the fight never happened. Bluepaw tells him that she is even better at fighting now that she became a warrior. Excited, he tells her that he is a warrior now, and Bluefur guesses that his name is now Crooked'jaw'. He purrs and asks how ever could she have guessed. She points out that nothing happened to his tail, refering to his old joke. :Many moons later, Crookedjaw is made RiverClan deputy, and is forced to give up his friendship with Bluefur. He is head of the patrol that finds ThunderClan waiting to be taken to the RiverClan camp so that they may speak to Hailstar. Still not trusting them, his patrol escorts them to go to their camp. :A while later, Crookedjaw becomes RiverClan's leader after Hailstar lost his ninth life to a rat bite. He makes Timberfur his deputy, even though, he had asked Oakheart first. His brother had told him that he had not earned the spot of deputy yet, and declined the offer. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Crookedstar is first seen at the Gathering, when Graypaw points him out to Firepaw. He is later seen allowing Brokenstar hunting right to the river, most likely afraid that if he refused, Brokenstar would drive him and his Clan out like they did WindClan. RiverClan is furious and humiliated that he didn't consult with them first. Fire and Ice :At a Gathering, Crookedstar angers ShadowClan by saying that he will no longer allow them to hunt in his territory, and only when Bluestar intervenes is peace restored. Then the ThunderClan leader provokes Crookedstar and Nightstar by saying WindClan must return. Crookedstar does not want this, because of Twoleg activity along his river means his cats cannot fish and his Clan had begun hunting in WindClan's territory. :Crookedstar's daughter, Silverstream, begins meeting secretly with Graystripe of ThunderClan, and he knows nothing of it, except that a single ThunderClan warrior has repeatedly set paw on his territory. :When WindClan return, he forms an alliance with ShadowClan and attempts to drive WindClan out again. When ThunderClan arrives to aid WindClan, Crookedstar battles with Tigerclaw, finally retreating when the dark warrior gives him a near fatal bite to the spine. Forest of Secrets :Crookedstar still does not want WindClan in the forest, but accepts it. When leaf-bare gives way to newleaf, the river floods, forcing Crookedstar and his Clan to evacuate their camp. After Graystripe and Fireheart save two RiverClan kits from drowning (Mistyfoot's kits), Crookedstar is forced to thank them grudgingly, and also reluctantly accepts their help to bring RiverClan prey until the flood had gone down. :When his daughter, Silverstream, dies, he is fraught with grief, until hearing her kits survive. He sends his deputy, Leopardfur to retrieve them from ThunderClan, and Graystripe, their father, ends up going with them to RiverClan. Rising Storm :When ThunderClan is driven into RiverClan territory because of the fire, Crookedstar lets them stay and recover until the fire has gone out, possibly returning the debt he owes Fireheart and Graystripe for giving RiverClan prey during the flood. He is shown to be growing weaker and looking older than before. A Dangerous Path :Crookedstar is getting much frailer. His deputy, Leopardfur, begins taking more charge of things in RiverClan. He is seen at the beginning Gathering, and he welcomes Tigerstar as the new leader of ShadowClan, not knowing his true intentions. :He is later visited by the ShadowClan leader in the RiverClan camp; Graystripe reveals this to Fireheart. The last time Crookedstar is mentioned is at the next Gathering where Leopardfur announces that he had died of greencough. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :He appeared briefly, when StarClan was choosing cats to journey to the Sun-Drown-Place. He gave permission to Oakheart to choose the representative of RiverClan, Feathertail. ''Starlight :Crookedstar appears very briefly in this book. StarClan has reached the new territory and are at the Moonpool. When Nightstar mentions a warrior hungry for power not deserved, Crookedstar leaps to the defense of that warrior, who is later revealed to be Hawkfrost. Crookedstar angrily asks Nightstar if he would have all the RiverClan warriors timid as mice. Twilight :He was among the cats in StarClan who told Cinderpelt of her approaching death, and appeared only briefly. In the Field Guide Series 'Cats of the Clans' :It is revealed that when he was a kit, RiverClan had control over Sunningrocks and would go on the rocks to antagonize ThunderClan cats. When he and his littermates were playing on the rocks too roughly, it resulted in him falling and breaking his jaw, which gave him his name, Crookedjaw. He had to work harder than any other RiverClan cat, because in RiverClan, weakness was not welcome. :It is also revealed that he knew of Bluestar's and his brother, Oakheart's, hidden affair, but allowed it because it would give Bluestar a weakness when launching an attack on RiverClan. :He is said to have been the wisest RiverClan leader ever to have lived in the forest. He wanted a united Clan, not a pure-blood one. Family Members Mother: ::Lilystem -Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy" the allegiances Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: ::Oakheart -Revealed in "Bluestar's Prophecy" the allegiances Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: ::Silverstream - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: ::Stormfur - Living (As of Eclipse) Granddaughter: ::Feathertail - Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Nieces: ::Mistyfoot - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) ::Mosskit - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: ::Stonefur - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Nephews: ::Reedwhisker - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :: Tree References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deputy Category:Warriors Category:Apprentices